1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular navigation system for guiding a vehicle along a route from a starting point to a destination by displaying guide maps of road intersections along such a route. In particular, the present invention relates to a device that displays direction labels of connecting roads connected to road intersections. The present invention also relates to a device for setting the direction labels and a method for doing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 7-151557 discloses a conventional navigation device that displays a guide map of an intersection at which a vehicle needs to turn, for example, left or right as the vehicle approaches such an intersection. The guide map shows the shape and name of the intersection and the distance from the vehicle's present position to the intersection.
However, in the above-described navigation device, although a driver of the vehicle can recognize the intersection and thus pass through the intersection by following instructions from the navigation device, the conventional navigation device does not teach the driver what direction he is being led to and what lies ahead of the connection road he has taken and the other connection roads.